The one I didn't know I needed
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Sometimes the person you really need is the one you didn't think you wanted. Duncan ends up comforting Courtney on the floor of the girls locker room, but how had it led to that? DxC OneShot


**The one I didn't know I needed**

"Just admit it, Court, you like him." Bridgette was sitting in the school cafeteria beside her best friend, Courtney. Courtney had been staring across the room at, none other than, Duncan. Everyone knew they both had a crush on each other, but always denied it. It didn't matter to them, they were both taken by other people anyway. Duncan had Gwen and Courtney had Alejandro. Those two couples had been together since the dawn of time, but no one thought about Gwen and Alejandro when Duncan and Courtney were flirting with each other.

"Why would I admit to something that's not true?" Courtney snapped at her best friend, getting up from her seat and taking her tray to the disposal rack.

"We both know it's true, Courtney." Bridgette said, trailing after her friend. "It'll be a lot easier for everyone once the two of you just admit your feelings."

"Okay." Courtney took a deep breath and turned to her blonde friend. "I do have feelings towards Duncan."

"I knew it!"

"The feeling is called hatred." And with that Courtney stomped away to the girls toilets. To her everyone was just wasting their time trying to convince themselves that her and Duncan had 'chemistry'. It was pointless.

Courtney and Duncan were always at each others throats. As far as Courtney was concerned, it would always be that way. She didn't want him in her life. But, little did Courtney know, he wanted her in his.

Duncan was sitting in the cafeteria with Gwen sitting his lap. It was a very uncomfortable for him, but Gwen wasn't going to budge. She never gave a second though for Duncan, it was always about her. But, to others it wasn't like that. Gwen and Duncan were the 'perfect' couple, despite how much Duncan wanted to get out of the relationship.

The punk was only with the goth for popularity. She was popular amongst his friends and had decided to make himself a little more popular by asking her out. It worked, his friends respected him like mad, but Gwen wasn't the girl Duncan wanted to be with. Duncan wanted to be with Courtney.

Courtney was the type of girl Duncan would never fall for; Bossy, uptight and preppy. But, there was just something about her that Duncan couldn't resist. However, Duncan knew it was a long-shot between the two. Courtney had Alejandro, for a start, and she hated Duncan's guts. She always had.

The unhappy goth and punk couple were making their way out of the gym after their P.E. lesson. Duncan knew that might have been his only chance, no one else was around. So, he grabbed Gwen by the arm and took her over to the corner.

"What the fuck, Duncan?" She practically yelled at him.

"Listen, we've gotta talk." He told her straight, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"No. There is no way I am going to let you break up with me!" She yelled again.

"Tough, this is me saying we are over." The two stood still, glaring at each other for a few moments before Gwen stamped her foot hard on the floor and left for the locker room. Duncan sighed in relief, at least his face hadn't been hurt. He took off for the boys locker room so he could get out of his sweaty gym clothes, too.

Courtney was the last girl out of the locker room. She usually was. She made sure to go extra slow when getting dressed and applying her make-up with extra care, just so she could get some alone time in the locker room. She always had a lot on her mind when she came out of a gym lesson. It was just something that provoked the brunettes thoughts.

Walking out of the locker room, Courtney saw a horrific sight. Alejandro was pressed up against the wall, facing the same way as Courtney. A girl has her legs wrappes around the latino's hips and her hands were messing with his hair as they continued their kissing. The two were going at it like animals.

A bullet of pain hit Courtney square in the chest. The boyfriend she had had for two years was having a heated make-out session with the school whore, Heather.

Disgusted and confused, the siteen-year-old ran back into the locker room, slamming the door shut behind her. Heather pulled Alejandro's head away from hers.

"Let's get outta here." She suggested, tracing patterns on his semi-exposed chest. "We can go to my house." Without a word, Alejandro lowered Heather back onto the floor and the two took off for the parking lot.

As soon as they had left, Duncan came out of the boys locker room, dragging his feet under his weight. He'd had so much to think about whilst changing, it had slowed him down. Everything that had happened to him was racing around in circles in his mind, playing tricks and driving him slowly, and silently, insane.

Whilst he was passing the girls locker room, heading for the exit, he could have sworn he heard a girl crying from inside. But, he passed it off as his imagination. He continued to the door, but turned back when the crying hit his ear drums harder than before. He wasn't one to go comfort another person, but the girl sounded like Courtney. Even if Duncan had never seen, or heard, Courtney cry before, he still thought it sounded like her.

Silently, he entered the girls locker room and headed to the back, where the crying was coming from. There, curled up on the floor, was Courtney. Her knees were supporting her head as shw wept loudly.

Duncan cleared his throat, making Courtney look up at him. She wiped her eyes before asking, "What do you want?" Duncan took a seat on the floor beside the girl he had a secret crush on.

"I heard you crying."

"Sorry for the disturbance." The brunette hissed at him, turning her head to look the other way.

"Why are you crying?" Duncan questioned.

"Why do you care?" She spat, whipping her head round to face again. The delinquent shrugged. He couldn't tell her he cared about her, that was too mushy and unbelievable.

"Just get out of here." Tears were still pouring from her eyes, so she didn't sound half as threatening as she would have liked to. Duncan brought his hand up to her face and brushed away the salty water. He hated seeing Courtney like this; So weak, so vunrable.

"Why are you crying?" Duncan repeated. Courtney sniffled abit, trying to stop the tears herslef, but it didn't work. If anything, they started comeing more and more frequently as she thought about why she was crying.

"Had a rough day, too?" The punk asked, pushing his hand through his mohawk. It was what he did when he was nervous. And he usually got nervous around Courtney.

"Alejandro-cheated on me-With Heather." Courtney whispered between sobs. Duncan didn't know how to comfort her. He was terrible at things like that.

"Ouch." Was all he could say. Courtney nodded her head, but it only made the tears fall off her face and onto her blazer. "You know, I broke up with Gwen today." He told her, trying to change the subject.

"Really? Why?" Courtney asked, wiping away her own tears. She also wanted to get her own mind off the subject.

"Because...Because I'm in love with somebody else." Duncan admitted. Courtney turned her head to face him once again. He was facing straight forward, staring at the floor, having a hard time believeing what he had just said aloud.

"Who?" Duncan's head turned to face Courtney. The two gazed into each others eyes for a few mesmorizing minutes, before Duncan closed the gap between them. He pressed his lips to Courtney and closed his eyes tightly. Courtney wasn't expecting Duncan to kiss her, so she was shocked at first, but soon melted into the kiss herself. But, as she did, Duncan broke away.

"You." He said. Courtney, who was blushing a bright red, smiled. She had needed Duncan, even if he hadn't been the one she wanted. He was now, though.

A/N: Thoughts? Was it good? Was it shit?

Quote: Sometimes the person you really need is the one you didn't think you wanted.

Isn't it sweet?

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
